Bad Liar
"Bad Liar" is a song by American singer Selena Gomez. It was released on May 18, 2017, as her second non-album solo single. It heavily samples the bassline from Talking Heads's 1977 song "Psycho Killer". Lyrics I was walking down the street the other day Tryna distract myself But then I see your face Oh wait, that's someone else Tryna play it coy Tryna make it disappear But just like the battle of Troy There's nothing subtle here In my room, there's a king-size space Bigger than it used to be If you want you can rent that place Call me an amenity Even if it's in my dreams Ooh you're taking up a fraction of my mind Ooooh every time I watch you serpentine Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Not to think about you No, no, no, no Not to think about you No, no, no, no Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Not to give in to you No, no, no, no Not to give in to you No, no, no, no With my feelings on fire Guess I'm a bad liar I see how your attention builds It's like looking in a mirror Your touch like a happy pill But still, all we do is fear What could possibly happen next? Can we focus on the love? Paint my kiss across your chest If you're the art, I'll be the brush Ooh you're taking up a fraction of my mind Ooooh every time I watch you serpentine Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Not to think about you No, no, no, no Not to think about you No, no, no, no Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Not to give in to you No, no, no, no Not to give in to you No, no, no, no With my feelings on fire Guess I'm a bad liar And oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality Oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality Oh, oh, I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Not to think about you No, no, no, no Not to think about you No, no, no, no Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' I'm tryin', I'm tryin' Not to give in to you No, no, no, no Not to give in to you No, no, no, no With my feelings on fire Guess I'm a bad liar Why It Sucks # The only thing that Selena Gomez ever did in most of the song is just simply talking over the music and she couldn't even be bothered to do any actual singing at all! # Even if Selena DID attempt to do some singing in the chorus, it sounds more like she's attempting to sing but in more a whispered tone. # The chorus is very repetitive, with the word "tryin'" being repeated 60 TIMES and the word "no" 50 TIMES throughout! # The beat and production are very boring and poorly sample the aforementioned bassline from "Psycho Killer". # The music video is equally boring and features Selena Gomez in 4 roles as a high school gym teacher, a high school student, a high school science teacher, and the science teacher's wife. It also has a very cliched story involving the high school student catching the science teacher (who happens to be her father and teacher) cheating on her mother with her gym teacher who (spoiler alert) the student has a crush on. # The song's Just Dance 2018 routine is very boring to dance to and it is also way too easy. Fans have dismissed it as one of the worst from that game. # The song's cover art is really boring as it's just a picture of Selena's legs and body with the title written in lipstick on her thighs. # The song hasn't got any musical structure other than the sampled bassline and some clicks. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Selena Gomez Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Pop-rock songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers